1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to games and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved domino type game involving three legged tile pieces connectable in a variety of different and unusual arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of dominoes has been around for a great many years and, as is well known, involves the use of rectangular tiles which bear markings, typically in the form of one or more spots in groups at each end of the tiles. The game is played by joining one tile to another by matching similarly marked tile ends. The game is limited to a specific geometric configuration namely straight rows of tiles laid end-to-end or extending out at right angles according to available matching tile segments. Thus, after a while the players tend to loose interest in the game because the number of possible combinations is limited.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in domino type games and related apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide novel domino type tiles having an increased number of matching portions providing a greater number of combinations and arrangements of the tiles in a variety of different patterns.